John-Chas
John-Chas/Appearances Episodes #''' '''Titles Role(s) in episode Season 1 2b "Ripped Pants" (tr) Debut 6b "Pickles" (tr) 8b "Squeaky Boots" (tr) 10b "F.U.N." (tr) 14b "Karate Choppers" (tr) Cameo 16a "Valentine's Day" (tr) 16b "The Paper" (tr) Brief cameo 18a "Texas" (tr) 18b "Walking Small" (tr) 19a "Fools in April" (tr) 19b "Neptune's Spatula" (tr) Deep in crowd 20b "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy II" (tr) Cameo Season 2 21a "Your Shoe's Untied" (tr) 22a "Something Smells" (tr) Cameo 23b "Bubble Buddy" (tr) 25a "Wormy" (tr) 25b "Patty Hype" (tr) 27a "Prehibernation Week" (tr) 28 "Christmas Who?" (tr) 31b "Squirrel Jokes" (tr) Cameo 32b "The Smoking Peanut" (tr) Cameo 40b "Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm" (tr) Season 3 41a "The Alage's Always Greener" (tr) Cameo, married to Abigail 43a "Just One Bite" (tr) Silent brief cameo 43b "The Bully" (tr) Cameo 45a "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV" (tr) Deep in shrunken jar 52b "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V" (tr) Name revealed by Villians 55a "The Great Snail Race" (tr) Cameo 56a "Born Again Krabs" (tr) 57a "Krabby Land" (tr) Cameo as a kid Season 4 68b "SquidBob TentaclePants" (tr) Cameo 72a "All That Glitters" (tr) 73b "Once Bitten" (tr) 77a "Driven to Tears" (tr) Cameo 77b "Rule of Dumb" (tr) 78b "Best Frenemies" (tr) 80b "Best Day Ever" (tr) Cameo Season 5 88c "Slimy Dancing" (tr) Cameo 89a "The Krusty Sponge" (tr) Cameo in line 90a "A Flea in Her Dome" (tr) Briefly trapped in Sandy's Treedome 98 "What Ever Happened to SpongeBob?" (tr) Deep in line riot 99a "The Two Faces of Squidward" (tr) Silent brief cameo 100b "Stanley S. SquarePants" (tr) Silent brief cameo Season 6 104b "Gone" (tr) Cameo 106a "A Life in a Day" (tr) Cameo 106b "Sun Bleached" (tr) 107a "Giant Squidward" (tr) 109b "The Krabby Kronicle" (tr) Brief cameo 110a "The Slumber Party" (tr) Cameo near the end 111 "SpongeBob SquarePants vs. The Big One" (tr) Cameo 117a "Shuffleboarding" (tr) Cameo 120a "No Hat for Pat" (tr) Cameo 123-124 "Truth or Square" (tr) Cameo Season 7 127a "Tentacle-Vision" (tr) 128b "Stuck in the Wringer (tr) 2 brief cameos 130a "Greasy Buffoons" (tr) Cameo 134 "SpongeBob's Last Stand" (tr) Almost major appearance 139b "The Cent of Money" (tr) Cameo 141b "The Main Drain" (tr) Cameo 142b "Sponge-Cano!" (tr) 146a "The Abrasive Side" (tr) 2 cameos 150b "The Wreck of the Mauna Loa" (tr) Cameo, waiting in line Season 8 153a "Accidents Will Happen" (tr) 154a "Drive Thru" (tr) 156 "Frozen Face-Off" (tr) 158b "The Google Artiste" (tr) Cameo in line 150b "Walking the Plankton" (tr) Cameo 168b "Fiasco!" (tr) 170a "Free Samples" (tr) 171a "Karen 2.0" (tr) 172b "Glove World R.I.P." (tr) 173a "Squiditis" (tr) 174b "For Here or to Go" (tr) Season 9 189 "SpongeBob You're Fired" (tr) 191a "Squid Plus One" (tr) 194b "The Sewers of Bikini Bottom" (tr) 197b "Two Thumbs Down" (tr) 199b "Lame and Fortune" (tr) 201b "Bulletin Board" (tr) 203b "Salsa Imbecilicus" (tr) Season 10 212b "Sportz?" (tr) 213b "Lost and Found" (tr) Movies #''' '''Title Role(s) in episode F1 "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie" (tr) CameoCategory:Fish Category:Bikini Bottomites Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Citizens